


Один из дней

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and Fluff, Incest, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Ни с места, — пробормотал Неро ему на ухо, он звучал сонно и лениво, — вы окружены заботой и любовью.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	Один из дней

Вергилий проснулся от прикосновения. Он не вздрогнул и не рванулся в атаку, как это бывало раньше, до того, как он привык к тому, что он в безопасности. Сейчас же Вергилий лишь слегка поморщился, потому что прикосновения были очень настойчивыми, вытягивая из такого сладкого сна. Как оказалось, спать — это очень приятно и здорово, и Вергилий предпочел бы вовсе не вылезать из постели. Лениться ему понравилось тоже.

На щеку легло прикосновение губ, кожу слегка уколола щетина, и Вергилий медленно приподнял веки, чтобы взглянуть на Данте. Тот сидел над ним, опершись о кровать руками, склонившись близко-близко, Вергилий чувствовал его спокойное дыхание.

— Неро уже давно приготовил нам завтрак, — сказал Данте шепотом. Дыхание коснулось уха, и у Вергилия по рукам поползли мурашки. Хорошо, этого не было видно, потому что они лежали под одеялом. — А ты все спишь. Вставай, а то все остынет.

Вергилий в ответ вздохнул. Вставать ему не хотелось, в кровати было тепло, а когда Неро и Данте просыпались и вылезали из нее, то Вергилию оставалось больше места, и вся огромная кровать была только его на час или два.

— Встава-а-ай, — протянул Данте, Вергилий кожей чувствовал его улыбку.

Он вздохнул, и ему пришлось вылезти из-под одеяла.

В комнате на контрасте с теплой постелью было слегка прохладно. По крайней мере, Вергилию так показалось. Он хрустнул позвоночником, потягиваясь, оправил футболку и вышел вслед за Данте к кухне.

Для Неро все еще было удивительно, но Вергилий вставал позже всех них. Он вообще-то создавал впечатление человека, который очень мало спит, который рано ложится и рано встает, как по графику. Но Вергилий ложился, когда как, а просыпался неизменно около десяти или даже одиннадцати. Точно, как и сегодня. Он выполз из спальни, только когда Неро послал за ним Данте, потому что иначе еда совсем остынет (или ее вообще не останется).

— Доброе утро, — сказал Неро и поцеловал севшего за стол Вергилия в макушку, поставив перед ним чашку с его любимым кофе.

Вергилий со сна был очаровательно взъерошен, слегка отросшие волосы торчали во все стороны, на нем — домашние мягкие штаны и одна из старых футболок Данте с принтом какой-то металл-группы, чей логотип больше похож на переплетение корней Клипота, чем на буквы. Пытаясь проснуться, он моргал медленно и сонно, методично помешивая кофе, который для него сварил Неро, жутко сладкий, такой, чтобы все слипалось, как Вергилий любил. Данте, уже позавтракавший, тоже присел рядом, чтобы пользоваться его сонливостью и тем, как всегда медленно Вергилий просыпался, чтобы урвать у него несколько поцелуев и потрогать его, на что обычно Вергилий всегда негромко ворчал, но не вырывался и не пытался отстраниться.

После завтрака Вергилий помог Неро прибраться на кухне. В отличие от Данте он разделял позицию Неро о том, что лучше вымыть посуду сразу, чем ждать до обеда, когда она вновь понадобится.

— Сегодня мы пойдем гулять, — сказал Неро тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Данте мученически застонал.

— Нельзя же гулять, — сказал он. — Там же эпидемия, из всех щелей кричат «оставайтесь дома!».

— Мы демоны, Данте, — ответил Неро. — Мы не можем заболеть.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Чумой же в том городе в последний раз мы не заболели, — вставил Вергилий без особого энтузиазма. Гулять ему явно не хотелось, но спорить с Неро было себе дороже.

Они выползли гулять ближе к полудню. Начало мая распускало на деревьях листья, они были совсем молодыми, маленькими и светло-зелеными. Солнце жгло уже по-летнему, но это не заставило Вергилия расстаться с плащом.

Он, привыкший к температурам в аду, часто мерз.

На улице почти не было людей, а те, что встречались, носили медицинские маски. Пустынные улицы давали ощущение какого-то сомнительного уюта. Вергилий не любил людей, особенно когда они вокруг и их много, так что сейчас он дышал полной грудью и наслаждался теплом, линия его плеч была расслабленной. Все магазины, кроме продуктовых, были закрыты, любимая пиццерия Данте — тоже, и он жалобно посмотрел в ее сторону. Она принимала заказы по интернету, но Данте все равно было больно видеть вывеску «закрыто».

Они прогулялись по пустынным улицам, прошли несколько кварталов, и только через час Неро позволил повернуть домой.

Ему домой не особо-то и хотелось. Это Данте не оторвешь от дивана, Неро же уже с ума сходил в четырех стенах, пусть и с любимыми (не)людьми.

Когда они вернулись домой, то перекусили и устроились втроем у телевизора. Данте выбрал для них фильм, какую-то комедию, Неро устроился головой на его коленях, а ноги сложил на колени Вергилия.

Было хорошо.

Часы текли лениво. После одного фильма начался другой, за окном темнело, но включать свет не хотелось, и скоро телевизор стал единственным его источником.

Неро скосил на Вергилия глаза и заметил, что тот уснул. Тогда Неро тихо опустил ноги на пол, сел и потянулся к Вергилию. От прикосновения тот слегка вздрогнул, размыкая веки, попытался отстраниться и сдвинуться, но Неро поймал его в кольцо рук.

— Ни с места, — пробормотал Неро ему на ухо сонно и лениво, — вы окружены заботой и любовью.

Вергилий в ответ усмехнулся — так же сонно, губы растянула навязчивая улыбка, которую никак не выходило спрятать, как бы он ни пытался.

Данте пересел так, чтобы оказаться с другой стороны от Неро и обнял Вергилия тоже, уткнулся носом ему в шею и глубоко вдохнул, оставляя поцелуй.

— Будем спать?


End file.
